warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lur’tae’mont Separatists
Yes, Tau pirates. I am going there. Hopefully this makes enough sense fluffwise... AtanianWinter (talk) 04:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) The name "necessary evil" just comes off as cheesy. Other than that it seems fine. A little more detail on their attitude towards the caste system could be interesting. For instance, the Farsight Enclaves have abandoned its biological rigidity, however have kept the castes intact as "schools of profession" so to speak, with Tau from any caste changing their caste name once they adopt a particular job, e.g. Shas’vre O’vesa (one of O'Shovah's Eight) actually biologically being an Earth Caste Tau. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:07, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Funny you should mention that - I know it through and through but can't think of anything to replace it at the minute (though it is 1:00 am so I'm not exactly a bundle of ideas right now). That being said, beats "The Black Pearl"... :P Nevertheless, I'll look at some other ship names at some point tomorrow. If you have any ideas let me know! I didn't realise that about the Farsight Enclaves. Rather than having my three Crisis Bodyguards as Fire Caste I was initially going to have them genetically from each Caste (hence Por, Fio, etc being part of the names) but I wasn't sure that would make sense - I think the bodyguard story makes more sense. For the most part my idea for their view on the Caste system was an almost total disregard. Partly on account of their being pirates but mainly on account of the number of actual Tau being fairly low. I don't imagine the average Tau would line up to join 10 Tau Battlesuit users who went seriously, badly rogue (especially not when the Farsight Enclaves could be joined instead). Hence I'm going to include a section on the demographics before I mention the Caste system and how whilst it is a Tau faction the majority of the crew are from the various alien races in the Tau Empire - Kroot, Vespid and the like (gives me an excuse to create a heavily converted army in the long run! Lots of aliens!) AtanianWinter (talk) 05:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) The Necessary Evil has become "Run'al Suam" which is "Outpost Flame" in Low Gothic. Fitting considering their forte methinks. AtanianWinter (talk) 05:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes, sounds much better. The logo is pretty kickass too. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I wish I could say the logo was inspired but in reality I chose it because it's pretty easy to add to models by using the Eldar transfer of a Red crescent moon and painting in a little black (the gallery on this page has an example). The simplicity works though and I feel like it is as good a symbol as any so I can't really complain! AtanianWinter (talk) 02:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) For Tau icons, simplicity is best, imo. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:55, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I think I read somewhere that the Farsight Enclaves are the only Tau splinter faction. Did that change recently? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:14, May 31, 2015 (UTC) So far, the Enclaves are the only canon mentioned Tau separatists. --Imposter101 (talk) 08:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) No I mean in the lore itself. I think I read somehwere that the Farsight Enclaves is the only case recorded of a Tau splinter faction. I may be wrong though since I can't remember where I read it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 09:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I am talking about the lore itself. So far they are the only mentioned, with nothing else being recorded or noted. --Imposter101 (talk) 09:32, May 31, 2015 (UTC) They're written in such a way that emphasises them as being a major split faction, however I'm fairly certain it isn't explicitly stated that they are the be all, end all, only rebels. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 09:56, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Only Tau splinter faction UNTIL NOW! :P I think up until 6th edition generally the Tau were described in such a way which made them a little pointless to rebel against - they were practically the 'good guys' until the Ethereal mind control and Puretide Engram chip lore was introduced which made them look more sinister (and befitting of 40k). To be honest, this is one reason I'm keeping the Lur'tae'mont only as a splinter faction in a loose sense - they're more a bunch of pirates led by a Tau from a sept that is known to be a bit rebellious. AtanianWinter (talk) 13:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Side note, the Lur'tae'mont Sepratists could easily be an unrecorded occurence. It is unlikely given the technological apex the Tau stand at. But the 10 guys who went missing and formed the original crew of this merry band (Yarrrrr!) did so by going M.I.A. The Empire may have just assumed they were dead. If the Tau of N'dras are untrustworthy then Kais Lur'tae'mont may have used his connections to fly under the radar when commandeering the Run'al Suam. Then the raids may have been hushed up for the greater good (I can't imagine an Ethereal would want to admit Tau pirates exist - it undermines the perfect society they are trying to create)AtanianWinter (talk) 13:08, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thry might try to propose themselves as the "perfect society", but that's atill built on the ideal of everyone sacrificing everything for the state. Sure you got your rigid caste system, but at the end of the day the Tau are just a parady of the asian take on socialism. State sponsored piracy would just be played through the propaganda tube as "resource and slave liberation" i mean Farsight's exterminatus of his own enclaves is played off as some wonderful tactical genius while the inquisitions use of the same tactic is condemned as some great evil, and that's the separest faction that's "free and honest" just think of how the Tau would BS such a thing if the main empire were to do it. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 14:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) "parady". For God's sake Plague, you're not a little kid. Unless you suffer from dyslexia or some other condition, your spelling needs some serious goddamn fixing. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC) This is a talk page, Necrus, not an article. Spelling a word a little wrong is not an issue. Especially when you understood what Plague was saying. Also, dyslexic people are less likely to make spelling errors on final drafts when typing. We use spell check :p AmyTheStray (talk) 05:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) The fact that there's a spell check makes it even worse. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You're right, Necrus. It's a terrible crime. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Spelling hastily set aside, I don't know how to respond to that point anyway :P Maybe I should have emphasised the word 'trying' when I mentioned that they were trying to form the perfect society. I by no means meant that the Tau Empire was or is the perfect society (I may have said that in 4th edition it was close but that was due to underdeveloped lore, after all I did mention the whole Puretide Engram Chip shenanigans :P). A greater good is one hell of a way to justify atrocities beyond measure (cf. World War II) and that's the whole reason I wanted to create another band of rebellious fools - but a less noble band than Farsight's rabble. I just liked the idea of a couple of Tau getting annoyed with the Greater Good and deciding to repurpose their lives to serve themselves instead of creating a more liberal Tau Empire (Farsight Enclaves) - becoming the Tau version of a Rogue Trader/Eldar Corsair/Chaos Warband. Just wandering the Universe looking out for themselves/exploring/recruiting random aliens. AtanianWinter (talk) 19:32, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Two adventerous and well made articles in a row, not bad, not bad at all. All I would ask is that perhaps a qoute section so the rest of the community can leave fun little blurbs in character. I know I'd add a few. T42 (talk) 19:52, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I added one to my Swordfish article - so feel free to go add a couple. I'd love for the community to leave blurbs on them. I will add a quotes section to this article now. AtanianWinter (talk) 19:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC)